


Avalanche

by crystymre



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Minor Ana Bray/Commander Zavala, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre
Summary: Cayde didn'tmeanto cause the avalanche... nor did he mean to end up stranded in a cave with his favorite Guardian....
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Avalanche

_"Like anything you see?" -Cayde-6_

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

“Vin? Yoo-hoo, earth to Vin. You sure she’s okay? She doesn’t look okay.”

“She’ll be fine. Quit hovering.”

“Zavala is going to kill me. Finally let loose with all of that pent up rage of his. Titan smash me through the Tower.”

“She’s alive. You need to calm down.”

“Cayde?” Vin’s voice came out scratchy, her eyes finally opening to find brilliant cerulean optics inches from hers.

“Oh, thank the Traveler. Really had me worried there, kid. Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?”

Her eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

“Ha,” Sundance let out a quick laugh.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“About that. Remember when you were like ‘we should check up on Shiro,’ and I was like ‘hey, let’s head to that bar at the base of the mountain’?”

“Yeah, huh.”

“And then we saw that ketch, and  _ you  _ bet me that you could take it down in one shot?”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “I never said that.”

“Anyhoo,” he continued. “They shot at us. Kind of caused an avalanche. We ran. Ended up in this cave. Got sealed in.”

“Okay? We can just transmat to the temple.”

“About that… too. Also. Uhm, you want the good news or bad news?”

“The avalanche wasn’t the bad news?”

“Well, no. Not exactly. Your Ghost—”

“Where’s Nolan?” Vin sat up, eyes peering around the dark space.

“Your Ghost is alive,” Sundance cut in, flitting in front of her face. “I can sense him still. Unfortunately, I think he’s been flash frozen on the other side of the entrance.”

“Shit,” she stood, unsteady on her feet as Cayde caught her.

“Easy there,” he wrapped his arm around her. “Can’t have you hurting yourself without your Ghost around.”

“I can Golden Gun—”

“Tried that already,” Cayde said, setting her back down. “Ice is too thick.”

“So we’re trapped?”

“Oh, right! The good news.” Cayde snapped his fingers. “So you know how Zavala never lets me leave the Tower? Well, he had Amanda put a LoJack on my ship. We don’t check-in or show up by tomorrow, and he’ll definitely send a few fireteams out.”

Vin exhaled, her breath fogging the air around her. “Okay,” she nodded, taking in all of the information. 

“Here,” Cayde pulled Andal’s cloak off, wrapping it around her. “Temperatures dropping.”

“How cold does it get here at night?”

“Negative 29° Celsius,” Sundance answered.

“Peachy,” Vin bit, her teeth beginning to chatter as she pulled the cloak closer.

“I have a solution, but I don’t think you’ll like it,” Cayde said warily.

“Okay?”

“I still have my Ghost,” he tapped the tips of his index fingers together. “Means I can generate solar energy. Sustain it…”

“Huddle for warmth,” Sundance cut in. “That’s what he’s trying and failing to say.”

“Oh,” Vin said, more surprised that he was being self-conscious about what was clearly a good idea. “That makes sense.”

“Not going to be awkward?” he asked, edging between hopeful and reluctant.

“Not awkward if you don’t think it’s awkward,” she countered, trying to gauge him.

“Well, I don’t… think it’s awkward.”

“Good. Then it won’t be awkward.”

The two stared at each other, Sundance disappearing. “So, uh… I suppose.”

“Oh, for fucks sake. Get over here.”

“Alright, then.” Cayde shifted, setting in behind Vin. “Here, lean back.”

Vin let herself rest against his chest, legs on either side of her, his warm frame pulling the chill from her bones.

“You sure this isn’t awkward?” he asked quickly.

“Cayde?”

“Hm?”

“Shhh,” she shushed him, settling back into him.

* * *

The pair spent the next few hours making idle chit chat until she fell asleep in his arms. Waking once it was dark outside, she found herself curled up in his lap, his arms around her. “Oh. Shit, sorry,” she sat up, shaking her head.

“You talk in your sleep, you know that?”

“About what?” she turned her head to yawn.

“How amazing I am, of course,” his faceplates arranged into a smile.

Vin’s face paled as her eyes went wide. “I—”

“Joke, Vin. It’s a joke.”

“Oh,” her heart restarted. “Right.” She paused. “Here I can….” She tried to resituate herself.

“You’re fine. Not like my arms can get tired,” Cayde said quickly, pulling her back to him. “Besides, you seemed comfortable.”

Vin let herself relax back into his hold. “How long have I been out?”

“Few hours. It’s nearly midnight.”

“No word yet?”

“No,” Cayde shook his head. “Probably expects that we’re about half drunk by now.”

“Drunk?”

“Think we were gonna drop in on Shiro and  _ not  _ bring booze?”

“Wait, you have liquor? Highly flammable, fire starting liquor?”

“Got a pack of cards and glimmer too. I see where you’re going with that idea, but it won’t work. Cave is sealed.”

“Shit.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t drink it though,” he suggested.

“I can’t see my own hands, and you want to drink?”

“Right, I forget you cant see in the dark. Gimme a second.” He shifted her to his other leg, digging into the cargo pocket of his leg armor. “Heya, Sundance. Wanna help me out here?” His Ghost appeared, a small heap of Glimmer materializing on the cavern floor. Cayde pulled a mote of Light from his pocket. “Watch this,” he winked at Vin.

Sundance shot a beam at the mote, letting it channel through her and into the pile of Glimmer. Light formed inside the sky blue heap, slowly building until the cave’s entirety was dimly illuminated. “Doesn’t cure the possibility of hypothermia, but at least you two can see one another now,” she said before disappearing.

“It’s actually kind of pretty,” Vin said, observing the space around them. The cave was small, but the way the light bounced off the icy rock features made it look larger.

“Yeah, it is,” Cayde said absently, Vin’s face spinning back. “The cave. Snow. Ice things…” he muttered, looking away. “Hey, did you know that if you melt down glimmer and mix it equal parts with some simple syrup and a sprig of mint--”

“Where are you finding mint?” Vin laughed skeptically.

“I  _ happen _ to have a garden. Thank you.”

“Cayde-6. Gardener and bartender.”

“Hey, now. I cook and clean too.”

“Quite the catch,” she grinned.

“You’d think,” his face dropped as he reached for the cards in his pocket. 

“Hey, Cayde?” Vin tapped his shoulder.

“Hm?”

“You know you don’t have to be so awkward around me, right?”

“Awkward?” he looked back up. “I’m not being--”

“Bullshit,” Vin cut him off. “You’re dancing around subjects.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No—”

“Who are you seeing right now?” Vin cut in.

“What?”

“Dating? Seeing?” she paused. “Screwing…?”

The last word startled him, his focus back on the cards in his hand. “What’s your poison? Rummy? Five-card stud? Hold em?”

Vin let out an exasperated groan. “Look, I don’t  _ care  _ who it is. I just need you to be honest with me.”

“I am,” he deflected, looking away.

Vin shot him a look. “Just because you can’t freeze to death doesn’t mean I won’t. Once Nolan defrosts, so help me I’ll make good on that Vanguard dare.”

Cayde broke into a laugh, setting the cards down. “Cloak does look good on you,” he winked. “Blue had a talk with me about how I’m overly… friendly, with certain hunters. You being one of them. Something about professionalism and the mentorship role I’m in.”

“Me? Why me?” Vin could hear the irritation in her voice.

“Because you’re,” he bopped her on the nose. “His favorite.”

She scowled at him. “Whatever,” she sank back down, wrapping Andals cloak up and around her head.

“Oh, come on. He has a point. I  _ am  _ the Vanguard. I need--”

“Sundance, can you knock me out, so I don’t have to hear this load of crap?” Vin called out to unresponsive thin air.

“Really?”

She turned, glaring up at him. “You  _ hate  _ being Hunter Vanguard.”

“Easy now, it has its perks.”

“And since when do you listen to Zavala?”

“Since I launched you at the Dreadnaught with a half-assed plan and nearly lost us our most valuable asset,” he blurted, his face stern.

The bratty defiance on hers smoothed out into an unfeeling mask. “Is that all you see me as? An asset?”

“What? No!” Cayde tried to defend himself as Vin turned around in his arms, facing away from him. “Oh, come on. You  _ know  _ that’s not true.”

“You can’t even be honest with me when I’m messing with you,” she said, trying to not convey the hurt in her heart. “Just because I wasn’t  _ rezzed  _ the same time as the rest of you--”

“It has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what is it?” she spat, turning back to glare at him once more. “You agree to come on this trip with me, and now it’s like--”

Cayde silenced her, his faceplate pressed up against her lips, solar energy licking at them to give the sensation of kissing. “That,” he said quietly. “That’s why.”

“Oh.”

“Right, so,” he leaned back, reaching for the cards. Before he could finish his sentence, Vin was straddling his lap, pulling his face to hers again. Chilled lips met heated ones, Light building toward realism. Solar energy flooded his system, warming her as his hands found her waist. “Vin,” he pulled back, his Light settling back to a simmer. “We shouldn’t.”

She searched his face before finally settling back down, turning so that she faced away from him. Pulling a knife and file fro her boot, she began to sharpen the already lethal blade. Neither made an attempt to argue, simply letting the silence fill create a void. 

Time passed, Vin having torn apart her Jury, cleaning it, and piecing it back together again. She started in on smaller hand cannons and sidearms when Cayde finally cleared his throat. “Zavala dated a hunter once. Thinks no one knew, but we all knew.”

“Okay?” She was upset, but she wasn’t above speaking to him.

“Ana Bray.”

Vin knew that name.  _ Every  _ Hunter knew that name.

“Complicated, really. Ana wanted to pursue her research. Zavala wouldn’t let her. Then there was the whole thing with Saint… anyway. She died that day on the wall. Zavala and Saladin had a falling out over it. Saint ended up leaving. Since then, Z has made his stance on Guardian relationships very clear.”

“I didn’t know.”

“No one did. Big Blue confessed it all one night when we were drinking. Last time we ever drank together. Point is,” he shifted her so that she was facing him. “He’s a hardass because he cares. Ana changed him. He throws around words like ‘asset’ to protect himself. It’s not an easy life we lead, kid. Light or not, we  _ can  _ die. He doesn’t want to see you hurt.” 

Vin remained quiet, her eyes darting between his optics.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he reemphasized.

She closed her eyes, brows furrowing. “What’s the point then?  _ We  _ were tasked with saving the system, of saving the people. Are we  _ not  _ people?” Opening them, she found Cayde tilting his head, gears turning. A soft laugh escaped her. “Smartass.”

He grinned.

“What are we saving if not the things that make us human?”

Cayde pulled her into his lap once more, hands on her hips. “I  _ can’t  _ lose you.”

“Better to have loved and lost,” she whispered, hoping he understood her meaning.

“You spend too much time with Shaxx,” he said, pulling her closer as the two connected again. Solar energy licked at her lips, their bodies adjusting in one another’s hold. A low vibrating hum came from Cayde’s chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as the cloak pooled down around her. “Vin…”

She wouldn’t afford him the opportunity to pull away again, seizing the moment to slip her tongue between the Light molded plates of his mouth. Meeting the silicone modification of his tongue, her arc Light sparked, ignited by the fire within him.

Vin moaned against him, grinding into his lap as his hands ran up the sides of her armor. Their tongues pushed and pulled in a quickly learned rhythm, months, years of pent up emotion spilling into one another. Breaking free, she caught her breath, meeting lidded optics.

Before she could speak, he rolled them back, pinning her under him. Kissing her once more, he slowly began to de-arm her, pulling knives and grenades off her persons, unbuckling her gun holster. “Spike grenade,” she moaned, shifting her leg up so he could pull the lethal device out. “Trip mine,” her head rolled, her back arching so he could remove it from the plate that protected her spine.

“Anything else?” Cayde’s fan spun, gears whining from overstimulation.

“Dagger in my boot.”

“You are  _ dangerous _ ,” he laughed, reaching for the small hidden blade.

“By necessity.”

The two rolled so that she was on top, her gloved fingers tracing down his horn. Reaching up, she unclasped her own cloak before she worked on the straps holding her chest piece in place. “Let me,” he said, sitting up. There was something undeniably intimate about watching him slowly strip her of her armor, venting his solar energy to keep her warm.

Tugging his own gloves off, he let his bare hands skate down the sides of her torso, the thin insulation of her undersuit separating them from direct contact.

“Have you…?” he let the question die, shaking his head.

“Not since I’ve rezzed,” she answered, a chill shooting through her despite the now steamy heat around them.

Deft fingers found the zipper to her suit, slowly peeling the dark fabric away. Silver lines of healed scars littered her body: damage from another life, wounds from the war, a roadmap of where she’d been in each one of her lives. Fingers traced each, wordlessly praising each.

“From the war?” Cayde finally asked, taking his time with the blast wound on her side. She had been lucky to survive. Vin nodded as he readjusted himself while laying her back, palms wrapping around her sides as Light-made lips flitted over the scar. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Her Light pulsed, arc energy she knew better than to expend surging through her in a desperate attempt to touch his solar.

“Cayde,” she exhaled, her hands on his head as he made his way below her navel.

“I should warn you—” he began.

“Don’t,” Vin was quick to cut him off. “I’ve heard stories.” Cayde looked up at her, plates arching into a skeptical look. “Guardians gossip,” she bit her lip with a blush.

Pulling the rest of her undersuit down, he exposed her to him, finding Vin wanting. “If you get weirded out—”

“I trust you,” she smiled, anxious and prepared for what was coming.

He flashed a smile before lowering himself further, the orange of his vocal chords illuminating the flesh of her thighs.

Vin let her eyes flutter shut, her head falling back against the cave floor as a hot silicone tongue extended, stripping its way between her folds. Arc discharged as her back arched, the tip of his tongue mod pressing against her clit.

“Shit,” she bucked her hips, causing Cayde to laugh.

“And I’ve barely even touched you.” His tongue drew across her again as his voice box spoke. Unsettling to some, but Vin couldn’t find it in herself to care. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she breathed, trying to reign in her arc in anticipation. Cayde’s tongue delved into her, the jointed modification snaking out to fill her wholly. Vin gasped at the welcome intrusion, his grip firm on her hips to keep her grounded. 

The tip of his tongue curved up along the spot she so desperately needed him to hit. Heat bloomed in her core at the simple, singular touch, radiating down the backs of her thighs in waves of building ecstasy.

“So warm,” Cayde muttered, fingers returning to her clit to do their diligence. “So wet.” His motors hummed in appreciation, fans spinning up to vent the heat of his systems.

Vin’s breathy moans turned to soft mewls as he edged her closer and closer to climax. Her thighs viced around his head, nails scratching along the polished surface of his frame.

“Relax, Vin,” Cayde coached her, the thick corded modification slipping in and out of her. “Let me taste you.”

She shivered at his words despite the growing heat of the frozen cavern. “Cay—” 

“That’s it.”

“I’m—” Vin fought against her release, the sensation of what he was doing to her entirely overwhelming. A low vibration slowly crept through her, building until it pushed her over the edge. Her core clenched and shook as she contracted around his tongue, soundlessly cumming for him.

“Keep going,” he drew the vibrations out for her, letting wave after wave of repressed energy flow free, the air static with her arc energy. “More, Vin.”

“No,” she whined, shaking her head with her eyes screwed shut. “Too much.”

Sparks coursed over her body, threatening to discharge at any second. Cayde increased his vibrations in small increments, drawing another orgasm out of Vin.

“Cayde!” Vin shot up, hand wrapping around his horn for stability as he pushed her past her limit.

The motorized whirl of his tongue slipped through her slick, his tongue filling her and fucking her. “Taste so…” his voice box crackled to static and back again, “Damn.”

Vin fell back as he let her down from her second high, the quick succession too much for her to handle. “Cayde,” she inhaled, sweat pouring down her from the sweltering heat of his body. “I—” 

“Easy,” he soothed her, tongue retracting as the vibrations ceased. “You did so good.”

A weak smile spread across her face as she fought to catch her breath. “I didn’t know—”

“The vibrations?” he asked innocently, soaked fingers stroking her still before pushing inside to spread her wide. “Thought you might like that.”

“Mmmm, very much.”

“You’re gorgeous when you get off. You know that?” Vin laughed, covering her face. “Did you want to keep going or…?”

Vin forced herself forward, latching an arm around Cayde’s neck. “If that’s what your  _ tongue  _ can do…” she trailed off, biting her lip with a grin.

He smiled, cobalt optics flashing with greed, fingers plunging into her one last time. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled Vin into his lap. “This was a bad idea,” he stated, his other hand cupping her face.

Vin’s brows furrowed, confusion marring her face.

“It’s taken everything in me to not give in to temptation,” he explained, his optics half-lidded. “For so long… I won’t be able to go back after this. I can’t just—”

Vin kissed him, fingers splaying on either side of his head. “Me, either.”

“Oh, he’s gonna kill us,” Cayde laughed, laying her back on his cloak again. Before she could blink, his armor dematerialized, his lean Exo frame hot against her skin.

“Cheater,” Vin laughed.

“Only in cards.” He kissed her again, hand gripping her thigh as she wrapped her leg around him. Pressing against her, she could feel the modification she was most curious about, hard and heavy.

Reaching between them, she wrapped her fingers firmly around the mechanical shaft, a nearly guttural groan escaping Cayde. Experimentally stroking him, she gauged what she had gotten herself into, humming appreciatively.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said softly, his eyes searching her face as she nodded. Taking hold, he slid the tip of himself through her slicked folds before pushing himself into her.

Joints of the appendage ribbed into her slowly, stretching her wide. “Cayde,” she exhaled, brows drawn together.

He stilled. “You okay?”

“Mmmhm, don’t stop.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, burying himself further. “Feel so good,” his hips met hers, flush against Vin as he fully seated inside. 

Vin inhaled deeply, letting herself mold to his sturdy frame. “D’you get the biggest one they had?” she joked, sufficiently pinned to the cavern floor.

“Can’t walk around with my attitude and not be able to back it up,” he laughed, slowly drawing himself back. As strong as he was, he was impossibly gentle, letting Vin acclimate to his size. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Vin rolled her hips to meet his languid movements, the sensation sending spiked arc up her spine.

“Thank fuck,” his voice box growled out the rare obscenity as he thrust into her. Vin rolled them before he could pull back, pinning his Exo frame down as she sank onto him. “You have no idea how good this feels.”

“I have some idea,” she laughed, rising up to drop down once more. Finding a steady rhythm, she placed her palms on Cayde’s chest plate, his fingers finding purchase on her hips. 

Static filled the air as heat surged between her legs in scorching waves. Fans whirled while gears turned, Cayde pistoning up into Vin as she rode him. 

“Cayde,” she moaned, legs tensing as she let her climax build. “I—”

“I’ve got you.” Cayde hooked his arms under her thighs to support her, effectively taking control. He kept her speed, giving her exactly what she needed to chase her third orgasm. “That’s it.”

Vin’s head was thrown back, arc energy creeping along her skin yet again as he thrust perfectly against her g-spot. “There,” she managed, licking her lips as her mouth went dry. “Right there. Please don’t stop. Please…”

“Never,” Cayde gritted, his voice static as his optics flickered. “Perfect.”

Vin pulsed around him, her Light discharging as bolts of Arc that currented into the thawed walls and floor of the small cavern. “Cayde,” she keened, his name soft on her lips as she came undone for him.

Collapsing to his chest, he caught her, a hand quickly cradling her head as he pumped his final thrusts into her. His own variation of release was enough to cause his optics to blackout, solar energy engulfing them both in a heated haze of euphoria.

After Vin caught her breath and Cayde’s sensors came back online, they simply held each other in freshly fucked bliss.

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Right?”

Vin craned her head up, smiling at him coyly. “Wanna go again?”

* * *

Sunlight broke on the sleeping couple in the cave, Vin’s limbs twisted with Cayde’s as she used his chest as a pillow. Thoroughly sated and spent, the two had passed out some hours earlier, both sufficiently drunk on liquor and lust. Neither heard the search party that had come for them.

“Vin?” Her Ghost flitted around his sleeping guardian, covered with little more than Andal’s cloak. “Vin?”

Sundance materialized. “Time to wake up, Cayde.”

“Mmm?” The Exo slowly came back online, craning his head to find a familiar Titan at the mouth of the cave.

“Cayde,” Zavala said cooly.

“This is… exactly what it looks like.”

Vin stretched, prying one eye open. “What? Oh,” she looked up at the Vanguard commander, a guilty blush spreading across her face.

“Did you find—?” Shiro’s voice cut off as he stepped into view behind Zavala, a bark of laughter escaping him. “About time! Was beginning to think you’d never grow the balls to tell her how you felt!”

“Indeed,” Zavala turned to leave. “You have fifteen minutes to meet me at the temple. Do  _ not  _ make me come looking for you again.”

Vin’s mouth snapped shut as she sunk down as low as she could behind Cayde’s frame, Shiro still laughing as he followed Zavala out.

“So, uh, ramen after this?”

Vin grinned. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y'all want to just rant about lore or the grind of the game, in general, you can reach me here: [@crystymre](https://twitter.com/crystymre)


End file.
